Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery
Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery is a 1997 comedy film about Austin Powers, a 1960s spy. In 1967, British spy Austin Powers attempts to assassinate his nemesis, Dr. Evil, in his own nightclub (the Electric Psychedelic Pussycat Swingers Club). Dr. Evil escapes by launching himself in a space rocket disguised as a Bob's Big Boy statue, and cryogenically freezing himself. Powers volunteers to be put into cryostasis to be revived when Dr. Evil returns. Thirty years later, in 1997, Dr. Evil returns with new plans for world domination, discovering his henchman Number 2 has transformed Evil's empire into Virtucon, a multi-billion dollar enterprise. Though already wealthy, Dr. Evil proposes several plans to threaten the world for more money, but finds each of them have happened naturally during his absence; he ultimately falls back on his usual plan to steal nuclear weapons and hold the world hostage, and is advised to seek one hundred billion dollars. Later, he also discovers that henchwoman Frau Farbissina has used a sample of Evil's semen to artificially create his son, Scott Evil, now a Generation Y teenager. Scott is resentful of his father, despite Dr. Evil's attempts to get closer to him through therapy. Having learned of Dr. Evil's return, the British Ministry of Defence unfreezes Powers, acclimating him to the year 1997 with the help of agent Vanessa Kensington, the daughter of his sidekick in the 1960s, Mrs. Kensington. Powers quickly finds his free love credo of the 1960s to be out of touch with the 1990s, and is unable to turn Vanessa onto his charms. Later, the two pose as a married couple in a Las Vegas hotel and meet Number 2's Italian secretary, Alotta Fagina. Powers later breaks into her penthouse suite for reconnaissance and fornicates with her. He discovers plans for Dr. Evil's "Project Vulcan", which aims to drill a nuclear warhead into the Earth's molten core and trigger volcanic eruptions worldwide. Dr. Evil, learning that Powers is back and on his trail, creates a series of seductive identical female robots (called Fembots) that will lure Powers with their charm before killing him. Austin apologises to Vanessa for the affair with Alotta and vows to only be with her. Later the couple infiltrates Dr. Evil's headquarters but are captured by his henchman, Random Task. After Dr. Evil makes his demands to the world, he reveals that even after receiving the money he will still proceed with Project Vulcan. He then places Powers and Vanessa in a death trap that they easily escape from. Powers instructs her to get help, while he eludes and destroys the fembots by performing a striptease which they cannot handle. Meanwhile, Vanessa returns with British forces. Powers finds the doomsday device and deactivates it at the last moment. He later finds Dr. Evil in the main chamber along with Alotta Fagina who is holding Vanessa hostage, but Number 2 appears and offers to make a deal with Powers. Dr. Evil apparently kills Number 2 and makes his escape back to his rocket, setting off the base's self-destruct system. Vanessa knocks Alotta unconscious and escapes with Powers as the lair explodes. Powers and Vanessa are later married, but during their honeymoon they are attacked by Random Task. Powers subdues the assassin and the couple adjourns to their balcony to have wild sex. Noticing a rather bright star, Powers pulls out a telescope to discover that it is in fact Dr. Evil's cryogenic chamber in which he vows revenge. The Shaguar Austin Powers' claim to motoring fame is his 1961 Jaguar E-type (Vehicle used a lot by a main character or for a long time). It has a Union Jack paint job and is known as the 'Shaguar'. Category:TV and Movies